1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a color thin film transistor (TFT) display module, and more particularly to a color TFT display module equipped with shielding-effect cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's society where technology advances and changes rapidly, Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) has become an indispensable appliance for modern people. The PDA, which is light in weight, small in size and handy to carry with, allows the users to arrange their schedules and take immediate memos. The PDA even has digital mobile phone function such as Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM), General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) or Wide-Band Code-Division Multiple Access (CDMA). The user can make or receive phone calls using a PDA as they would use a mobile phone.
Please refer to FIG. 1A, a three-dimensional block diagram of a PDA with GSM, GPRS and Wide-Band CDMA functions is illustrated. In FIG. 1A, the PDA 100 includes: a base unit 102, a color Thin Film Transistor (TFT) Liquid Crystal Display Module (LCM) 104, three control buttons 106, a contact pen 108, a transmitter 110 and a receiver 112. The color TFT LCM 104 includes a TFT Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) 114 and the cable 116. The color TFT LCD 114 is located on the base unit's top face 109 of the base unit 102, while the cable 116 is electrically connected with the color TFT LCD 114. The cable 116 can be further electrically connected with a circuit board inside a PDA (not shown here), such that the cable 116 becomes the medium of message transmission between the color TFT LCD 114 and the circuit board. Apart from that, the three control buttons 106 line up at intervals on the base unit's top face 109 for users' manipulation, while the contact pen 108 slides into a stylus slot 122 of the base unit 102 along with the direction of an arrow 160 shown in FIG. 1A, lest the contact pen 108 might be mislaid. Furthermore, a transmitter 110 and a receiver 112 that the users talk and hear with, being installed on the base unit's top face 109, are located at the top end and button end of the face of the color TFT LCD 114 respectively Touching the color TFT LCD 114 lightly using the contact pen 108, the users can input messages into the PDA 100 to manipulate it. The user can even input telephone numbers into the PDA 100 to make a phone call by touching the color TFT LCD 114 lightly using the contact pen 108. When the line is connected, the user can talk and hear using the transmitter 110 and the receiver 112 respectively. It is indeed very convenient for the user to receive a phone call using the PDA 100.
Please refer to FIG. 1B, an upward view of the color TFT LCM in FIG. 1A, which is exactly the block diagram of the rear of the color TFT LCD 114, is illustrated. In FIG. 1B, the rear of the color TFT LCM is installed with a plastic casing 130, while the cable 116 achieve a color screen display of the color TFT LCD 114 by means of 90 signal lines 126 as illustrated in FIG. 1C. Of which, FIG. 1C is an enlargement of a sectional view of a cable along the section line 1C—1C in FIG. 1B. In FIG. 1C, the 90 signal lines 126 line up at a fixed interval of equal distance, while the signal line 126 can be further enclosed with a plastic body 150 to protect the inner structures of the signal line 126 and the cable 116. It is noteworthy that when making a phone call using the PDA 100 in FIG. 1A, it might end up with a poor quality of signal receiving and, therefore, a failed result of GCF for the handset regarding the verification of GSM, GPRS and Wide-Band CDMA. This is due to noises occur when the signal lines 126 are transmitting signals, resulting in an Electro-magnetic Interference (EMI) effect which interferes with the signal line 126 when making a phone call.